The present invention relates generally to equipment used in fuel dispensing environments. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to regulating fluid flow rates at a fluid dispensing nozzle via ultrasonic communications transmitted along a fluid hose extending between the nozzle and an associated fluid dispenser.
Nozzles used for dispensing fuel in a retail fueling environment are well known. Background information regarding such nozzles is provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,539,991; 5,832,970; 4,735,243; and 4,453,578, the disclosure of each of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety for all purposes. These nozzles typically include a variety of mechanical components used to handle the flow of fuel and, in some cases, recovered vapor, for example including main and secondary poppet valves and overfill detection and attitude shutoff devices. It has also been proposed to include a variety of other flow handling components in fuel dispensing nozzles, such as fuel flow meters, flow control valves, and fuel and vapor sensors, among others. However, increasing the number of components in a nozzle increases the cost and complexity of the nozzle, which is undesirable for a device that is frequently subject to rough handling and constant wear. Increasing the number of components also increases the weight of the nozzle, which may make it unwieldy for some users.
In addition, attempts have been made to include various electronic components in a fuel dispensing nozzle. For instance, such components include user interfaces, displays, basic controller functions, and payment input devices. Further, it has been proposed to transmit information to and from a fuel dispensing nozzle via fiber optic, infrared, and electromagnetic signals. Nonetheless, these efforts have been largely unacceptable for a variety of reasons, including the difficulty of providing electrical power at the nozzle in a safe manner and the practical problems with transmitting signals between the fuel dispenser and the nozzle. For example, nozzle hoses are frequently twisted and turned in use, and thus running a wire between the fuel dispenser and the nozzle would subject the wire to undue (and potentially unsafe) wear. Moreover, with respect to electromagnetic transmissions, emissions from lighting and motors, among other components, may cause electromagnetic interference (EMI) that adversely affects the signals sent between the nozzle and the fuel dispenser. Similarly, depending on the operating frequency and the system chosen, transmissions from the fuel dispenser or the nozzle may be adversely affected by EMI from consumer electronics devices operating in unlicensed frequency bands (such as cell phones, tablets, and game consoles incorporating WiFi, Bluetooth, or Zigbee communications electronics).